


The wounded tiger thinks it best to hide

by AnaxSaintyetThief



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M, Hoyt is an ass, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Nobody Dies, Post Game, Vaas goes into hiding, Vaason, Well apart from Citra, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaxSaintyetThief/pseuds/AnaxSaintyetThief
Summary: It's been two years since Jason crushed Hoyt's empire, killed Vaas and escaped Rook Island with his brothers and friends. However he isn't settling in, the nightmares of the past still haunt him, and so he decided to go back to the savage way of living he had gotten so used too.Hoyt is slowly rebuilding his industry, but he feels a burning desire to hunt down and kill 'Snow White' for crippling him. He will stop at nothing to have Jason Brody in his grasp.After Vaas caused the hallucination that saw him 'die', he went into hiding. He's had enough of all the psychotic nonsense, enough of Hoyt. Not enough of weed, mind you, but everything else. Strangely he finds himself missing Jason Brody and his mission to kill Vaas, he had found the conflict invigorating, and had found Jason very attractive.Buck was injured by Jason, and of course he wants revenge. Not only for the injury, but also because Snow White stole his pretty toy. Who better than Jason to replace him?





	1. Chapter 1

Jason stepped off of the boat and onto the familiar sands of Rook Island. He breathed in the scent of plant life, and exhaled with a sense of relief. 

City life had almost killed him, after the savage, never dull thrum of the island. Everything was tamer in California, safer. 

But that hadn't been the only reason Jason had come back, against his brothers and friends wishes. He came back because of the person who haunted his dreams, who he knew was still out there. 

Vaas Montenegro, the pirate king, had stabbed Jason with a dagger laced with some kind of acid. It had him tripping balls, naturally, so how could he be certain Vaas was dead? 

That thought had clouded his waking hours and overtook his dreams. He saw Vaas everywhere, and it killed him. He hadn't wanted the killing to begin with, Citra had poisoned his mind, turned him against everyone. Including her brother. 

Jason still didn't want to kill anyone, he just wanted the strange peace of the island, but most of all, he wanted to make sure Vaas was dead. And if he wasn't? They were going to talk.

\--------------

Hoyt slammed his fist onto his desk, screaming curses into his privateers faces. "Are you stupid!? I want you to take your men down the the beach, and find out who the fuck landed on my island!" 

The privateer's looked terrified, and avoided their bosses gaze. The ring leader nodded, and then stumbled out of the room, followed by his comrades. 

Once Hoyt was alone, he began to think. Two years hadn't been enough time. Sure he was back in business, but his reputation was shattered. Customers were scared to buy from him in case they had the infamous Snow White knocking on their doors. The little prick. 

He was hoping whoever had just landed was American, just so he could have the pleasure of killing someone at least from the same country as the cocky fuck. Maybe he would look enough like Jason Brodie that Hoyt could imagine it was him, that would make it all the sweeter. 

\----------

Vaas dangled his bare feet in the river, a rifle slung across his back. He was enjoying the peace of being alone, of being finally able to leave the madness of Hoyt behind. He would never get rid of his anger, however, he knew that. 

Even now he would dream of Jason or Hoyt, and wake with an unquenchable rage that blurred his thoughts and made him see red. 

That's who he was currently thinking about, Jason Brody. Not because he wanted too, no, he usually tried his best to do the opposite. Vaas had seen him today, or at least thought he had, at the beach. It made his mind churn with ideas, none of them good.

If he could just get ahold of him, tie him up. Vaas closed his eyes and fantasised all the fucked up things he was gonna do. That's when he made the descision. Jason was gonna be his, and god was he going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits! I abandoned this for a little while, but I'm going to pick it up again.

Jason set to work skinning the boar he had just killed. He had been on his way to investigate a plum of black smoke, when he had heard the long-forgotten squeal. The male had caught Jason's arm, but it wasn't bleeding too heavily and so the Amercian wasn't too fussed. Still, best to bandage it. The Rook Islands had many bacterium and diseases.

\-------

Vaas stepped out into the blistering heat, there was a musty smell to the air in camp. The smell of men and sweat. Normal smells, familiar smells. Vaas liked them, he had grew up with these scents, and therefore they held a queer comfort to them, like a mother's cooking. The though made him chuckle as he headed towards the communal water supply. After Jason had supposedly killed him, Vaas and a few loyal men had fled to a well hidden spot. Hoyt hadn't found them, and probably never would. Jason on the other hand...he liked to explore, the way he did this had been a constant annoyance to Vaas in the past, his radio signals always suddenly cutting off. There was a sudden shout, and Vaas jogged up to the watchtower, his favourite pistol, the one he had shot Jason with, safely in his gunbelt. "What is it?" He asked, taking the binoculars from his man. Looking through, he saw a convoy pass on the roads.  
"Hoyt's men." He stated, gritting his teeth. Hoyt was brave, coming this far out already. The Rakyat were still active, and they wanted blood for the loss of Vaas's sister, Citra. 

\--------

Jason watched the convoy pass, crouched in the grass. A mosquito landed on his hand with a buzz, and he crushed it silently. Once the trucks had passed, Jason slipped further into the foliage, so as not to been seen by the man with the binoculars. He had been watching too, but had hopefully not seen Jason, as Jason could not fully see him either. Time to go.


End file.
